Why is supernatrual always at forks?
by Rosy Dgafcc
Summary: forks has vampires and werewolves. It is after breaking dawn. the Cullen's come back to forks years later.there is something lets say some people who aren't normal. are those people vampires, werewolves, witches or angels?
1. Chapter 1

Buzz my alarm clock ringed. I got up and went to take a shower. I got out of the shower and picked my cloth. I got out some black skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt got my knee length black converse I put on eyeliner and put it really dark. I put on somkey eye shadow. I went down stairs. I got my leather jacket.

"Bye" I yelled and grabbed a granola bar my backpack and car keys. I went outside and got in to my Lamborghini mucilage and drove to school. I have heard about 9 new people in school. I arrived at school and parked on the same spot as always. I wonder if they are related. I got out of my car in a slow motion. I looked around and saw a jeep, with six people there talking to each other. I looked around and saw a convertible three boys and one girl were there leaning against it. My sisters parked next to me. I see that Julian my brother park next to the jeep. I turn around and see my sisters gawking at the three boys in the convertible. I couldn't help it and smile.

"I'm going to see my sweet brother" I told them and walked away. I arrived and we did our handshake. The six people look at us like we are weird.

"Hello" my brother told me after we did our handshake

"Hey" I said and sat on top of his car

"Get your butt out of the car" he told me. I laughed

"Brother brother when are you going to learn to treat you dearest sister really nice?" I asked him and stared at him

"Dear sister don't say that I'm older then you so you should treat me really nice" he told him. I laughed at that.

"You are older by one year" I told him. He sighed. I smiled. I always win him.

"Looks like Janice and Jessica are too busy." He said looking at them

"Yeah I know" I said "hey you know Zoey right?"

"Yeah"

"There are some pretty bad rumors about her" I told him

"Like what?" he asked me

"I don't know if it is true because you know how this is right" I told him

"Yeah" he said

"Ok I heard that somebody caught her with the trig teacher in plain sex and that person video typed it. That person should send it to the whole school except the teachers. That she might be pregnant so that's why she hasn't come to school. Her friends don't want to believe it but they said she is acting really weird and is eating like a pig. So the rumors about her and the teacher I can't even believe but that she is pregnant I do believe" I told him I said that last thing in a whisper

"Wow that is shocking I do believe it because she is the school slut isn't she" he told me

"Yeah I know but the other thing is that someone caught her with the French teacher kissing and doing nasty things to each other so now all of us are never going to get close to her but good thing she is a sophomore and I don't have her in any class but Jessica does" I said

"Wait you said the French teacher she is a girl for fucken sake" he said

"Yeah" I said "it's nasty too but what can we do about that her friends caught her with the French teacher."

"I think I'm going to gag" he said and did gagging noises. I laughed and hit him across the head. Karla came up to us and said "Look she arrived" and left. We looked and there she was. She went up to her friends and they just walked away from her. The bell ringed before somebody shouted "She…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She is and she is the-" a boy yelled but didn't get his sentence finished someone covered his mouth. I got off the car. Stand next to my brother and waited for my sisters and my friends to come so we could do the entrance we always do. I'm not conceited or sassy but I'm shallow. When they arrived we started walking. When we entered the building we headed to different directions. I went to my first class math. The teacher wasn't here so we had free time the whole class period. The bell ringed and I went to trig in that class I had four of the new students. The teacher wasn't here. Awesome nothing to do. Sam was in this class and Christian.

"Sam" I said walking up to him.

"Hey jasmine" he said

"How are you and Quinn?" I asked

"Really good"

"Oh don't let her go" I said "she is my bff"

"I won't" he said

"You better" I said

"You better what?" Christian asked I turned around.

"Nothing" I said and walked away. I haven't talked to Christian over a year since Britney's death. I haven't talked to my other friends we lost track of each other.

Then the bell ringed. Wow class was really quick. It was a free period this hour. "Excuse me." this voice said

"Yes." I said annoyed. New kids always asking me why? The girl looked 4'4 - 4'6 somewhere there. Short black spiky hair really pale and butterscotch eyes. There is something weird about this girl here nobody is that pale in this school. She didn't get to say anything when my phone vibrated; it was a text message from my mom.

_Hey sweetie, your dad and I are going to stay longer okay. Love you. Mom. _

"Umm never mind" she said. Ok that was weird. I need to find Julian. I stared walking the direction he might be in. I spot Julian talking to the new kids oh there is the spiky hair girl. I went to my locker that was next to his. I put the combination. I open my locker and put all the stuff I need for the rest of the day and then slam it shut very loud. That people stare. They need to seriously get over it.

"Wow sis. What's up with you?" Julian asked. I gave him my phone and give it to him and he reads the text my mom send me. He groaned and gave me my phone back. "Why?"

"I don't know." I said and leaned back.

"You know we should throw a party or something else." He said and pats my head. I smiled at him. He came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Someone cleared there throat.

"Oh this is my sister jasmine" Julian said

"Hey I'm Bella and my boyfriend Edward" Bella said

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend jasper" Alice said

"Rosalie and Emmett" Rosalie said had to be blonde I thought.

"I'm Adriana" Adriana said and smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm Daniel" the hottest guy from all said.

"I'm David" the second hottest guy said.

"Jasmine" I said "you know that already".

"So when are we leaving?" Julian asked

"Like in 20 minutes" I said. I feel a stare. I look around until I see that the person who is staring at me is none other than Daniel. He is looking up and down my body. I turn around so he could think I didn't see him.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked

"Football practice" Julian said

"Cheerleading" I said "oh Julian you guys need a new quarterback?"

"Yeah we need one ASAP" he said "do any of you play football?"

"I do" Daniel said "could I try out?"

"Sure" Julian said "let's go" he turned around and started walking. I turned around and opened my locker again and looked at my schedule. Yes today was the game and all the football players and cheerleaders didn't have to go to classes.

"You forgot?" Julian asked me. "Of course you do always worrying about cheerleading"

"Yeah" I said and closed the locker and walked to the girl's locker room. All the cheerleaders were there changing into their uniform. The uniform was a black skirt that ended mid thigh and a black and purple shirt with sleeves. We are getting new uniforms. I quickly got in my uniform and head out. I bumped into Daniel.

"Sorry it's my fault." I apologize

"No it's not your fault it's mine" he apologizes

"I wasn't looking" we said together. Someone laughed. I turned to look at my right side and Julian is there. Out of nowhere there was some football players running towards were I was at. Daniel grabbed me by Chapter 2

"She is and she is the-" a boy yelled but didn't get his sentence finished someone covered his mouth. I got off the car. Stand next to my brother and waited for my sisters and my friends to come so we could do the entrance we always do. I'm not conceited or sassy but I'm shallow. When they arrived we started walking. When we entered the building we headed to different directions. I went to my first class math. The teacher wasn't here so we had free time the whole class period. The bell ringed and I went to trig in that class I had four of the new students. The teacher wasn't here. Awesome nothing to do. Sam was in this class and Christian.

"Sam" I said walking up to him.

"Hey jasmine" he said

"How are you and Quinn?" I asked

"Really good"

"Oh don't let her go" I said "she is my bff"

"I won't" he said

"You better" I said

"You better what?" Christian asked I turned around.

"Nothing" I said and walked away. I haven't talked to Christian over a year since Britney's death. I haven't talked to my other friends we lost track of each other.

Then the bell ringed. Wow class was really quick. It was a free period this hour. "Excuse me." this voice said

"Yes." I said annoyed. New kids always asking me why? The girl looked 4'4 - 4'6 somewhere there. Short black spiky hair really pale and butterscotch eyes. There is something weird about this girl here nobody is that pale in this school. She didn't get to say anything when my phone vibrated; it was a text message from my mom.

_Hey sweetie, your dad and I are going to stay longer okay. Love you. Mom. _

"Umm never mind" she said. Ok that was weird. I need to find Julian. I stared walking the direction he might be in. I spot Julian talking to the new kids oh there is the spiky hair girl. I went to my locker that was next to his. I put the combination. I open my locker and put all the stuff I need for the rest of the day and then slam it shut very loud. That people stare. They need to seriously get over it.

"Wow sis. What's up with you?" Julian asked. I gave him my phone and give it to him and he reads the text my mom send me. He groaned and gave me my phone back. "Why?"

"I don't know." I said and leaned back.

"You know we should throw a party or something else." He said and pats my head. I smiled at him. He came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Someone cleared there throat.

"Oh this is my sister jasmine" Julian said

"Hey I'm Bella and my boyfriend Edward" Bella said

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend jasper" Alice said

"Rosalie and Emmett" Rosalie said had to be blonde I thought.

"I'm Adriana" Adriana said and smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm Daniel" the hottest guy from all said.

"I'm David" the second hottest guy said.

"Jasmine" I said "you know that already".

"So when are we leaving?" Julian asked

"Like in 20 minutes" I said. I feel a stare. I look around until I see that the person who is staring at me is none other than Daniel. He is looking up and down my body. I turn around so he could think I didn't see him.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked

"Football practice" Julian said

"Cheerleading" I said "oh Julian you guys need a new quarterback?"

"Yeah we need one ASAP" he said "do any of you play football?"

"I do" Daniel said "could I try out?"

"Sure" Julian said "let's go" he turned around and started walking. I turned around and opened my locker again and looked at my schedule. Yes today was the game and all the football players and cheerleaders didn't have to go to classes.

"You forgot?" Julian asked me. "Of course you do always worrying about cheerleading"

"Yeah" I said and closed the locker and walked to the girl's locker room. All the cheerleaders were there changing into their uniform. The uniform was a black skirt that ended mid thigh and a black and purple shirt with sleeves. We are getting new uniforms. I quickly got in my uniform and head out. I bumped into Daniel.

"Sorry it's my fault." I apologize

"No it's not your fault it's mine" he apologizes

"I wasn't looking" we said together. Someone laughed. I turned to look at my right side and Julian is there. Out of nowhere there was some football players running towards were I was at. Daniel grabbed me by the waist and pushed me into him just in time as football players passed us.

"Stupid boys." I said under my breath. I shot a glare at Julian and he stopped laughing. My phone beep once meaning I got a text message . What I saw shocked me.

'hope you miss me' -b


End file.
